


Back To Your Bedside

by FrostyLee



Series: Then You Rolled In [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Bull Fest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MerMay, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, merperson Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Elias sends off a note in a bottle that he hopes will find its way to his Lee somehow.





	Back To Your Bedside

Elias has missed Lee since they went back into the ocean almost a year ago. After he started finding himself becoming attached and wanted to keep Lee to himself. The ocean had a pull over his merperson though. A pull that couldn’t be ignored no matter what they did. It couldn’t be stopped, couldn’t be culled, and couldn’t be delayed any longer.

_When Lee left, their face was filled with heartbreak and tears. They clung to Elias as they sobbed, not wanting to leave him. Elias held them as they cried their heart out. Words wouldn’t do them much good. Not when they both knew the inevitable was coming. Finally, Elias decided what to do and for the first time in a long time, he thought about his lover._

_“I give you what you cannot give yourself.” Elias picked Lee up in his arm, tail and all. “I give you what you need though you do not want it.” He walked towards the ocean, then further still until the water went up to his waist. Lee wiggled as much as they could. Their repeated whimpers and constant ‘no’s broke Elias’s heart but he refused what Lee was begging of him. “I give you back the sea and hope in time the sea will give you back to me.”_

_Lee screamed as they hit the water. The scream was swallowed quickly. Tears hit where Lee was returned to their home. “Give them back to me.” Elias knew they were gone. Gone with the tide._

_The heartbroken man went back to the mansion his brothers and he owned. Franz was the first to see him but Josef led him to his room where he could rest. His dazed expression left the others confused and concerned about what happened. Elias never told them about Lee, not wanting to share them. Maybe later he would. Now was the time for sleep._

Standing in the water brought Elias back to that time. His brothers all finding someone and having children. He was truly happy for them but he ached for his merperson. The one he bonded with and completed him so thoroughly well. It brought back the better memories he had of them. From the first time of meeting them to sneaking off in the dark and meeting them on the beach.

A note in a bottle seemed a little cliche if not ridiculous. This was a way Lee could be reached. Maybe the sea would even carry it to his intended. He knew the sea to be vast and Lee could be absolutely anywhere but hopefully they would receive the note to return back to Elias sooner rather than later. He gently put it in the water, letting it be carried away to find the one it was written to.

Merpeople, from what Lee had told him, aged so slowly that it took decades for them to age one year. Merpeople weren’t immortal but they did live a much longer time than humans. Another thing that ended up playing in the decision for Elias to help Lee return home. The hardest thing he ever had to do in his life was doing that for his beloved.

Elias watched the bottle be carried out in the small waves and even after it disappeared from sight. Clouds moved in above him, meaning a storm was brewing and it would be upon him soon. Not long after the first drop of rain made an appearance he was walking back to the car for the drive home. Dread filled him at the thought but it couldn’t be helped.

As he left for home Elias again thought about all he went through the last year without Lee. How much he missed them, how his brothers all met someone they could keep, and how his heart ached everyday for the one he missed most. It took so long for him to accept that he wouldn’t get Lee back in the first month. His soul longed to be complete again.

It didn’t take long for him to make it back home and into bed without being questioned. For that, he was thankful. Doing so would have ruined his mood further and would have made him snap at the first person who tried asking where he had been. Still on edge and prepared for it to come in the morning, Elias slept a little less than soundly.

A few days went by, making him think the whole thing was stupid and all of it was for not. Elias went back out to the beach almost a week after he sent out the note in a bottle. He lost himself in his head as he often did when going to the one place that was home away from home. He came back to himself just in time to swerve quickly and avoid hitting someone in the road. The whole thing was so sudden, he had to stop and check if the person was alright.

They were and they looked very familiar. That was when he realized just who they were. Of course he had to hit the only person who was his everything with his car. Lee was on the ground but smiled at who found them. Their voice was croaky and they looked as if they were put through the wringer. Elias would take care of them though. When they were better, he would try to find out what happened but he could tell Lee was in pain and desparately needed sleep.

“Oh, Lee. My sweet, precious Lee. I’ve got you. I’ll protect you.” Lee’s gray blue eyes were filled with happiness as they closed, letting them fall into a peaceful sleep. Elias carried them to his car and carefully put him in the back. It made him giddy to have Lee back no matter how they were. He would still find out but with time. That included if Lee even wanted to talk about what happened for them to have two legs instead of a tail.

Immediately when he returned home, Elias carefully removed Lee from the backseat into his arms. The feeling of them had never felt more pleasurable to him. It was heady; not dissimilar to a loved one returning from war. His love hadn’t decreased at all but instead remained and increased tenfold. Lee still smelled of the sea and rain, just like they had when they first met Elias.

“Elias, we were wondering where you went!” Josef found him and saw the bundle he was carrying. “Is that who I think it is?” Lee hadn’t been a secret between the brothers, just their origin and what they were. Elias had told everyone Lee was a shy person who was nervous around too many people. With a happy nod from Elias, Joself smiled brightly. “Let me get the door for you.” He glady opened the front door and followed Elias to also open the bedroom door.

“Thank you, brother. I’ll let you know when they awaken to slowly get used to everyone.” Elias set them down on the bed gently, reminding himself Lee was not going to be the same merperson they were when they first made love with one another. Human flesh and blood did look better on them than the pale and veiny skin they bared when they were a merperson. He felt better though, knowing where Lee was now and for however long they would continue to be human. “Sleep deeply, my Lee. We’ll need to discuss a few things when you wake.”

The next day, Lee’s eyes opened and Elias couldn’t be more thrilled. They both smiled to each other and shared a long awaited kiss. It felt like a lifetime since they had done this, since they’ve been together and fit so well; like pieces of a puzzle falling back into place.

“Hello, my love.” Lee looked at Elias and could see all their feelings mirrored in his eyes. A few were love, longing, adoration, and hope. This would never end, not for them. Not anymore now that Lee was able to get back to Elias. “Long story short, the sea heard your plea and saw how miserable I was. It was the one to grant me legs to walk with you when it watched me read your note. Live to an old age and die with you.” They sighed with delight as Elias didn’t hesitate any longer to kiss their neck.

“I would rather die now than let you go once more. You are mine, Lee. Mine to old forever and keep always.” Elias left a deep mark with his teeth along Lee’s neck, wanting everyone to know who they belonged to and people knowing not to touch what was his. Lee may not agree with it but he couldn’t help it.

“I feel the same. I don’t want to leave you again.” Lee ran their fingers through Elias’s curls as they accepted the mark with a little trepidation. There hadn’t been any time to stop the man before he started and Lee would talk about it with him but for now they accepted it as they knew they both needed this. To feel whole again and complete. “You’ll have to teach me more about everything on land as well.” They saw a gleam in Elias’s eye before they huffed. “More than making love, you silly man.”

“It’s a good place to start.” Elias claimed Lee’s mouth as they laughed. It couldn’t be more perfect between them. From being together again to taking in every detail of the other. Neither of them could for more. What they had was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
